The effect of supplemental zinc on zinc nutriture, health status and taste acuity will be determined in order to better define normal values related to zinc nutriture in aging women. Within the framework of a longitudinal double-blind experimental design, the response to daily supplementation with zinc will be followed in women, age 55 and over. Zinc nutriture will be evaluated by the zinc content of blood serum, hair and diet. Taste acuity thresholds for salty and sweet will be determined. Zinc nutriture and taste acuity will be studied in relation to health status, as evaluated by selected laboratory blood tests, physical examination and medical history. Zinc status of two elderly population groups from low-income households will also be evaluated.